Ever-increasing pressures to reduce air pollution and eliminate toxic substances from work environments have created a need for adhesive compositions which are free of volatile solvents. Moreover, elmination of volatile solvents is desirable to reduce energy consumption, since heat is required to evaporate volatile solvents when curing the composition. To eliminate volatile solvents, radiation curable adhesive compositions have been developed which employ reactive solvents that become incorporated into the cured adhesive composition. Multifunctional acrylate compounds, alone or in combination with monofunctional acrylate compounds, have been found to be particularly useful as the reactive solvent portion of these compositions. However, some radiation curable compositions, such as those disclosed in Netherlands patent application No. 66.01711, contain as much as 90 weight percent of acrylates, some of which exhibit high toxicity. Reduced acrylate concentrations and thus, lower toxicity levels of radiation curable pressure sensitive adhesive compositions can sometimes be achieved by incorporating vinyl acetate based copolymers in combination with acrylate compounds. However, such compositions are less convenient to use in that they often require the use of hot melt application methods.